Yo Quisiera
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Miorku x Kagome] Yo quisiera, ser tantas Cosas, pero no lo haré si esto solo te hace sufrir. [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Quisiera **

Por: YukaKyo 

Orgullosamente el primer fic MirokuxKagome en F F . net y en español xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío... Es de muchas otras mas xD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Minific de la pareja MirokuXKagome. Aunque solo esta sugerida xD, Espero y les guste!

* * *

**Uno de Tres **

Te miro en silencio, contemplando calmado tu suave perfil.

Tu semblante triste, temeroso...

Pero solo puedo verte, distante, con dolor y en silencio.

Solo soy un amigo...

Y quien sabe a lo mejor ni eso...

Tengo poco de conocerlos, de viajar con ustedes, pero se de todo lo que sufres, solo por su culpa, él es el único culpable de que tu ahora te encuentres así, dolida y lastimada.

No levantas tu vista, solo te acercas hasta donde estoy. Dejándote caer sentada a mi lado.

Siento como te recargas en mi hombro, descansando todo tu frágil cuerpo sobre el mismo, no hay muchos sonidos escapando de tus labios, pero si la constante humedad que moja con rapidez mis ropas, debido a que tu llanto es profundo y no creo que pronto termine.

Solo puedo levantar una de mis manos, hacia tu espalda, acariciando con cuidado, solo reconfortándote. Finalmente comienzas a llorar dejando escapar algunos suaves lamentos.

Y me duele...

Me duele demasiado el pecho, verte así.

Sentirte así de desprotegida...

Shippo esta cerca de nosotros, pero no sabe exactamente que decir o hacer, solo te mira con sus ojos verdes llorosos.

.-Porque es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?.-

Preguntas, aunque se que no esperas a que nadie responda. Y ni Shippo ni yo lo hacemos. Me limito a abrazarte con suavidad, atrayéndote un poco mas a mi, tus manos se afierran a mis ropas, no dejas de llorar a pesar de que con suaves y tiernas palabras intento darte consuelo.

.-Miroku-sama puedes darme algún consejo?.-

Escucho que me preguntas, levantando tu rostro de mi pecho, sonrió levemente, mientras mis dedos se encargan de deshacerme de lagunas lagrimas cálidas que aun bajan por tu rostro, intentas sonreír también, pero tu sonrisa es triste, fingida.

.-Claro que si Kagome-sama... claro que si.-

Que acaso no sabes que te cuido, que por ti seria capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de estar a tu lado cuando vuelvas a estar junto a él, estar ahí para cuando me necesites, como ahora. Yo...

Yo te cuido Kagome...

Pero también...

Yo quisiera que...

Dejo de pensar en aquello, cuando miro tus ojos castaños que me observan intrigados esperando un consejo para tu próximo encuentro con Inuyasha. Dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de abrir mi boca y decir lo que mi corazón no quiere que diga. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Quisiera **

Por: YukaKyo 

Orgullosamente el Primer Fic de MirokuxKagome en F F. nety enEspañol xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mío... Es de muchas otras mas xD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Minific de la pareja MirokuXKagome. Aunque solo esta sugerida xD, Espero y les guste!

* * *

**Dos de Dos**

Hace algún tiempo se nos unió una nueva chica. Se que estuviese muy contenta, tendrías a alguien mas junto a ti, una amiga a quien podrías contarle cosas demasiado intimas que a mi no me podrías decir, pero nunca me dejaste de tener a mi como tu preferencia para cuando Inuyasha te lastimaba.

Era yo quien lo sabia todo antes que Sango...

Antes que nadie... era yo quien se daba cuenta...

Tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas, por que es lo que soy

Únicamente tu mejor amigo...

Envidio a Inuyasha, demasiado...

Levanto mi vista hacia el cielo, clavándola en las blancas nubes que con lentitud se alejan, despejando el azul infinito. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, no hay un solo segundo en el que no piense en ti.

No sabes como quisiera decirte lo que mi corazón guarda con recelo.

Algo que ni en mis propios sueños soy capaz de siquiera mencionar...

Yo quisiera...

Quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas, él que te desespera y por quien lloras cuado no le tienes cerca.

Quisiera tener solo para mi tus sentimientos...

Yo quisiera ser Yo por quien te despertaras todas las mañanas ilusionada por verme y suspirar de mi enamorada.

Tal vez pido mucho...

Mucho mas de lo que me merezco...

.-Miroku-sama!.-

Escucho como me llamas, levantas tu mano llamándome, para que me acerque a ti y a Sango, al parecer ya es hora de irnos. Me levanto con lentitud y las sigo en silencio, después de todo ambas ya se adelantaron.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Te miro fijamente mientras comemos, todos juntos, puedo ver claramente el rastro de lagrimas que aun hay presente en tus mejillas, la húmeda piel, el enrojecido color de tus ojos. Estas alejada de Inuyasha, sentada a un lado de Sango, no puedo evitar sentir odio por el hanyou a mi lado.

No sabes como me gustaría darle una buena golpiza.. pero se que algo si jamás me lo perdonarías.

Dejo mi plato en la suave tela del mantel donde estamos sentados comiendo. Se me ha ido de repente el apetito. Y al levantar la mirada, me descubro observado por ti, intensamente y con duda.

.-Que es lo que le sucede Miroku-sama?.-

Escucho que me preguntas preocupada, me alegro un poco de saber que al menos te importo y quisiera, que fuese por algo más, pero se que es imposible, imposible para mi poder serlo. Lo se y me obligo a aceptarlo.

Pero no se que hacer...

Que harías tu si te dijera que por ti me estoy muriendo?.

Que eres tu, por quien no duermo, por quien hasta he dejado de comer, se que has pensado que tal vez lo hago por Sango, pero no es por ella, jamás ha sido por ella, porque no es a ella a quien amo.

Sango lo sabe, incluso antes de que yo mismo se lo dijera y lo acepta, pero yo soy el que no acepto tu amor por alguien como él. Porque? Porque querer a alguien que solo te ha dado penas. Que solo destroza su corazón con cada una de tus acciones.

Kagome...

Yo quisiera ser...

Algo mas en tu vida...

Niego levemente con la cabeza, regalándote una de mis mejores sonrisas fingidas y lo he hecho bien, ya que te ves mas relajada y eso me alegra, aunque sea un poco.

No, como obligarte a sufrir mas por mi culpa, por mi envidioso corazón, verte llorar por mi culpa, seria muchísimo peor que verte hacerlo por Inuyasha. No lo soportaría.

Prefiero que nunca lo sepas...

Aunque lo que mas quisiera...

Yo quisiera decirte lo que por ti siento...

Pero No... tengo miedo...

Miedo de dejar de ser tu amigo, de no poder volver a estar a tu lado...

De que me odies o rechaces y solo vivas en mis recuerdos para siempre...

Kagome...

Eso es lo que menos quiero...

Por eso yo...

.-No sucede nada Kagome-sama... Nada...-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Owari xD

Se acabo pues xD

N de la Yuka: Hai, lo se ta muy chafo, pero bueh, espero que a alguien por ahí le haya gustado. YViendo que esta pareja es bien recibida pues escribiré entonces el fic extenso que había pensado para ellos xD, sí, este solo era un fic de prueba xD, pero que sirvió mucho, bueno contestaré sus reviews...

.- picasso... que bueno que te alegre, sabes que básicamente por ti lo continué P Gracias también por leer el de Mirage, y como lees este es un minific de prueba xD. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y saluditos!.

.-Shady10... jejeje, bueno al menos lo logre xD, saluditos!

.-Kagome-SakuraSaku... que bueno que te gusto, disculpa pero no puedo hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero despreocúpate que ya pronto sacare el fic extenso. Saluditos!

.-cherryotaku... gracias por los ánimos, yo ya tenia algo de tiempo pensando en la misma, pero no me decidía a hacerla, lo bueno es que hay quien la quiera saluditos!.

.-Nadesko... gracias, pues aquí esta la continuación, otra pareja sorpresiva? si alguien me propone alguna, tal vez la haga xD saluditos!.

.-Lady Dark Sora... hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, sobre tus historias ya las estoy leyendo y te dejare mi comentario, saluditos!.

.-hitoki-chan... gracias, y sabes algo este es el primer fic en FF net en español de esta pareja xD, saluditos!.

.-Tania-san... T.T siii es el primero en español xD aquí, muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo, saluditos!.

.-Kikyo Beautiful... Holas Kiky xD! Haaa! pues que bien, pero ahora ya me dejaste con la intriga y quiero leerlo cuanto antes, me refiero a ese fic que tienes pensado! n.n te enviare reviews entonces pidiéndote actualización, ya que no has actualizado tus fics que sabes me encantan u.u! En cuanto a este fic, saldrá rápido ya que solo era de prueba y vendrá el bueno xD, eso creo, en fin, gracias por tu revi y nos leemos chica! Besos y saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... hem... pues si es algo triste, pero bueh, así esta la cosa, nos leemos, saluditos!

.-Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru... hola mis bellas ahijadas xD! Otro mas para la colección xD, aunque aun faltan mas por venir, jo, debería acabar los que tengo u.uU, pero en fin, que bien que les haya gustado, saluditos y cuídense mis niñas!


End file.
